Flapper valves typically have two thin flappers disposed adjacent to each other back-to-back and movable between a closed position where the two flappers' tips are disposed away from each other, and an open position where the two flappers' tips are disposed close to each other. When in the open position, the flappers are subject to flickering. Flickering is a phenomenon where the flow condition includes phenomenon such as vortex shedding and turbulence around the flappers, which forces the flappers to vibrate. The constant vibration of the flappers may lead to premature cracks and failure of the flapper. In some cases a flapper's hinge attachment may break, the valve may not be able to accomplish its flow control function any longer. Portions of the flapper may even fall through the valve.